


Engineering

by Madisuzy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fellatio, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn, School Uniforms, Sex, Swearing, Teenage Hormones, not a lot of plot here, over-sexed main character, spontaneous erections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/pseuds/Madisuzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Rufus ruled the Turks, he was just another tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A request fic for a friend who would rather stay anonymous because of the subject matter involved. This is a first for me, as shota is not something I read or usually write, so I hope I've managed the genre okay. PLEASE TAKE NOTICE OF THE WARNINGS ABOVE!
> 
> Disclaimer - All characters in the below fic are judged to be of age in the country of the authors residence.

Rufus Shinra stared out the window of his limousine, watching the city buildings go by as he tried to think of some solution to his latest problem. He knew that it was natural, something all boys his age went through, but being who he was, that was hardly a good enough reason not to try and get it under control. He also knew his father would throw a fit if Rufus embarrassed the family name in any way, and getting an obvious boner in the middle of class, or gods forbid, in the middle of some public appearance his father had dragged him to, certainly qualified in his mind. Unfortunately though, he had no idea what to do about it.

As his journey ended in the Shinra building's underground car park, Rufus sighed and got out of the limo, dragging his bag over one shoulder as he waited for Reno before starting towards the lifts. Rufus didn't know who he could possibly talk to about his problem. Not his father, definitely. He wouldn't ever dare admit any weakness to him. The maids, as nice as they were, would be horrified. Reno would just laugh and tease him, and Tseng... goddess, just thinking about telling Tseng had Rufus' dick up in an instant as his mind imagined that gorgeous, eternally stern face lecturing him on his lack of self control.

"Fuck," the youth mumbled, pulling his bag off his shoulder and holding it in front of his crotch, hiding the bulge that was far too obvious in the stupid school uniform he had to wear. He picked up the pace as he approached the elevator, ignoring the redhead behind him who was still talking into his phone like Rufus wasn't even there.

"You don't have to follow me up. It's not like somebody's going to attack me in the lift," the youth muttered, glaring at the Turk as he ended his call and closed his phone.

"Yeah, and your daddy would so _not_ kill me for not doin' ma job," Reno drawled sarcastically, shaking his head. "Look kid, just deal with it. Once we're on ya floor, I don't care what ya fuckin' do."

"So crass," Rufus retorted, sneering up at the redhead before flicking his gaze away, just in time for the lift to arrive. Walking into it, he stood stiffly at the rear as Reno snorted and slinked in after him, turning and hitting the correct button before taking up position in front of Rufus. It would have been offensive if Rufus didn't know its purpose. If the lift stopped on any floor on the way, Reno was there to wave off any other passengers and block their view of who was inside, and nobody in this building argued with a Turk.

Reno shuffled in place, fidgeting as he always did, and as he riffled in a pocket for goddess only knew what, the back of his jacket lifted, giving Rufus a perfect view of the redhead's ass. Considering the blond was already hard from his thoughts of Tseng, it didn't help his problem at all, his dick twitching eagerly in his pants as he held his bag a little tighter to his front, telling himself that he'd soon be home and in the privacy of his room where relief was only a hand away. But which Turk would he think about as he handled this problem?

The sudden sound of something hitting the floor startled the youth a little, and he frowned at Reno's clumsiness as the redhead bent over to pick up his dropped keys, giving Rufus a perfect view of that ass, material tight against every curve. It was so close, only a little lower than his eye level and the urge to reach out and touch was almost painful...

Rufus whimpered, unable to hold in the sound as he came in his pants, his face going purple with the shame, as Reno turned around and looked at him, one eyebrow raised and smirk wide.

"Well... ain't that interesting," the older man murmured.

The ding of them arriving at his floor broke the intense silence, and Rufus quickly dodged around the Turk and out into the hall, ignoring Reno's chuckles and not looking back as he made a beeline for his room.

***.***

A couple of hours later, Rufus had showered and changed into his pajamas early, having passed on dinner as the episode in the elevator had stolen his appetite. He had to face Reno again in the morning after that, and would have to face the redhead all week until Tseng got back from Junon with Rufus' father. The thought was mortifying, as Reno was not the type to just let go of such a prime chance at teasing him.

Somehow, Rufus had to get this problem under control, and quickly. All the books he had read on it didn't help. They told him why, and that it was normal, but none told him how to prevent it. They were all full of stupid ideas like just ignore it, it's natural and a part of normal growth... well, none of the assholes who wrote these books had to deal with Rufus' father... or Reno on a day to day basis, that's for sure.

With a sigh, the youth wondered out into the lounge area of the suite he shared with his father, trying to find something to occupy himself with. All the staff had already gone home, and there was nothing on the television to watch either. He was about to give up all together when the doorbell suddenly chimed. It was only just after nine at night, so it wasn't late enough for him to ignore, so he walked over and opened it, peering curiously up at the man he found there.

"Hello, Rufus. My name is Reeve Tuesti. Remember we met when you came to your father's board meeting last month? I'm the Head of Urban Development."

Rufus frowned a little as he searched his memory, but then it clicked and he placed the smiling face before him.

"Yes, I remember you, Mr. Tuesti. I'm sorry, my father isn't here right now," Rufus replied, thinking that was why the other man had come. The youth remembered Reno making some remark about the engineer being a little scatterbrained sometimes though.

"Oh, yes, I know he's away. That's actually why I'm here. He asked me to check in on you, and I was wondering if you'd like to come to my office and have a look at a new project I'm working on. Your father told me you had an interest in animatronics, and I wanted to get your opinion on some of the components of a new robot I'm designing, if you have the time," Reeve explained, his expression coming alive as he spoke. 

Rufus couldn't stop staring at him, as he was unlike any other adult he regularly spent time with. His expressions were so earnest and he seemed genuinely excited about this project of his... and Rufus was bored out of his mind anyway.

"I'm not doing anything right now," Rufus replied, watching as the older man's smile widened. Then Mr. Tuesti's eyes fell to the youth's clothing and his expression fell as well.

"I'm sorry, I am a little later than what I previously planned on and should have been here just after your dinner rather then now when you're already dressed for bed. I'm afraid I got a little carried away while working on my project...," the older man rambled, his hands coming together in front of him nervously.

Rufus waved away his concerns, sighing as he reached over to tug his coat from the peg near the door. Obviously the poor man had been roped into this by his father, and there was no sense in getting him in trouble by refusing simply because he was a little late.

"Please, don't concern yourself. I won't feel tired for ages yet anyway. I just put this on as it was comfortable, but if you don't mind, I can just wear a jacket over it while I take a look at your project. Animatronics do fascinate me," Rufus explained, pulling the coat on as he spoke. He grabbed the key card for the apartment off the side table and put it in his pocket before managing a smile as he looked back up to meet the engineer's gaze. "If I wasn't following in father's footsteps, I might have ended up working with them myself."

The expression he received in return was well worth the effort, Rufus' eyes widening at the suddenly affectionate smile. But then the older man turned away and he shook off the strange feeling it gave him as he shut and locked the door behind him, taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be led down the hall to the elevators, Mr. Tuesti chatting the whole way about his project.

In fact, Mr. Tuesti didn't stop chatting the whole time Rufus was with him, but what he said was actually quiet interesting, and Rufus was happy enough to listen and smile politely. The design the engineer was working on really was impressive, a robot cat that could be used as a companion, or, on a more serious level, a spy. Mr. Tuesti asked him all about the appearance of the design, showing him a few different designs and they discussed the pros and cons of each, as well as different skills such a robot would need to fit into different scenarios. Rufus ended up getting a little swept up in the discussion, and by the time a yawn escaped him, it was late and the engineer went back to apologizing profusely as he took the youth home, again holding his hand the whole way.

It was a little strange... because really, apart from the Turks, nobody every talked to him or wanted his opinion. Unlike the Turks though, Mr. Tuesti was also friendly and kind, and Rufus found he'd really enjoyed his company. It wasn't until he was lying in bed, smiling up at the roof as he imagined what other kinds of robots he'd design if he could be an engineer, that he realized he hadn't gotten a single erection the whole time he was with Mr. Tuesti... and then just thinking about it brought one on in a matter of moments.

Smile disappearing, Rufus sighed, sliding his hands down into his pajamas and beginning to stroke to rid himself of the problem so he might be able to get some sleep. Strangely though, as he neared his climax and closed his eyes, it wasn't Reno or Tseng's faces that came to mind. It was the engineer's smiling face and that hand that had held his own so gently.

***.***

For the next few days Mr. Tuesti came to get Rufus after dinner every night and took him back to his office to talk about his designs. The boy enjoyed learning all about what made the robots work, and Reeve seemed pleased that he understood and was interested in what he had to say. Rufus still found he didn't think about his problem at all when he was with the older man, but every night, as soon as he was alone again inside the apartment, the problem returned as if on cue. Mr. Tuesti seemed to be the new star of his fantasies, but only when he wasn't physically with him... and Rufus was beginning to think there was seriously something wrong with him.

On the last night before his father was due to return, just after he'd come home from Mr. Tuesti's office, Tseng called to lecture him on refusing to eat dinner twice that week, and Rufus enjoyed the stern talking too, smirking as he rubbed one out while Tseng explained yet again why he needed the nutrition in that flat monotone voice. Masturbating to Tseng's voice was a relief in itself, because it was the first time all week Rufus had come without thinking of Mr. Tuesti and his smile. Tseng also told him his father had been delayed a day, and by the time he hung up, Rufus had already decided to skip school to spend the day with Mr. Tuesti instead.

After all, it might be his last chance to talk to the older man, and he really needed to talk to somebody about his problem. Reeve was kind, and seemed fond of him, and Rufus was fairly sure he wouldn't laugh or make fun of him as Reno would, or lecture him on self control as he guessed Tseng would... or yell at him, as his father mostly did. Worst case scenario, the older man would be disgusted in him, but it was most probable Rufus wouldn't get to spend much time with him once his father was home anyway, so there really wasn't a lot to lose.

He woke up at the usual time and dressed in his uniform, eating his breakfast and meeting Reno at the elevator. Instead of standing at the back of the lift as usual though, he reached around the redhead and hit the stop button as soon as the doors had closed this time.

"What the fuck you playing at?" Reno demanded, glaring down at the youth moodily. The redhead really wasn't a morning person, but Rufus didn't have time to wait for Reno's normal smirky amusement to wake up.

"Look, I don't want to waste today at school and I'm willing to pay you for the privilege. How much gil will it take?" Rufus demanded, in no mood to be anything but direct.

Reno's glare turned a little confused for a moment, but then his smirk made an appearance, although Rufus wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"Why... and before ya spout some shit about it being not my business, you gotta understand something. You even get a scratch on ya while in my care and Tseng will beat the shit out of me. You wanna play hooky, I wanna know where ya going, why, and I'm probably gonna take ya there so I can keep an eye on ya too. Those the rules. Either deal and spill, or shut the fuck up and go ta school," Reno murmured, leaning against the side of the lift and looking down on him with a smile that always made Rufus want to punch him... or kiss him. He really wasn't quiet sure which at this point... but he was starting to get used to the confusion.

"It's nowhere dangerous," Rufus retorted, rolling his eyes and pulling his jacket around his body to try and hide the erection that had just appeared. "You know I've been going to Mr. Tuesti's to learn about animatronics, and fathers coming back tomorrow. It's my last day and I want to spend it doing that, not sitting in a class that will still be there next week, as always, boring me out of my mind," Rufus rambled, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he tried to work up a pleading look for the redhead. "Please Reno, it's just one day. I won't tell Tseng and he'll never know unless you do, so how much for you to allow me this?"

"Ya know, the puppy dog look would go over better if ya didn't try ta buy me off while doing it," Reno retorted, but he wasn't reaching for the elevator buttons, which Rufus took as a promising sign.

"If you don't want gil, what do you want in return?" Rufus asked, dropping the pleading look and meeting the young Turk's gaze with his own determined eyes. "I'll give you anything within my power."

Reno chuckled, deep and deviously, and Rufus' cock throbbed in response. He did his best to ignore it.

"Really keen, aren't ya?" Reno whispered, shaking his head. "Fine, I'll take ya there, but ya gotta stay with him 'till I come back and I'll get ya round the same time school ends, got it? No leaving the building."

"Agreed," Rufus quickly replied, heart beat picking up speed in excitement. This was the first time he'd even been able to sway a Turk, after all. "Thank you Reno," he added, smiling with satisfaction.

"Don't thank me 'till ya find out what I want in return," Reno muttered, turning his back on the youth and pressing the button for Mr. Tuesti's floor.

Rufus stared at his back, smile fading... but he quickly shook of the cold feeling those words gave him. The deal was done, so there was no point in regretting it now. He was determined to enjoy it, and he would worry about the 'price' later.

**.***

When Mr. Tuesti opened the door to his office, his eyes widened and his smile slipped a little as Reno smirked at him.

"Hey Reeve, got a favor ta ask of ya," the redhead drawled lazily. "Junior here...," he began, putting a hand on top of Rufus' head and ruffling his hair. "... needs something ta occupy him today as school is a no go. You think ya could let him hang out here for a few hours?"

Mr. Tuesti's eyes dropped, and as soon as they met Rufus', that smile was back in full force. Rufus had been frowning from being patted like a dog by Reno, but as soon as his eyes met that smile, he found himself automatically smiling back... much to his own surprise. He was relieved he didn't get hard again, at least.

"Oh, of course. It's always a pleasure to have Rufus here," Mr. Tuesti insisted. His eyes stayed on Rufus as he added, "Being Friday, I don't have much work, so we could work on the visual systems, if you'd like?"

Rufus nodded, ignoring Reno's hand that had slid down and was still creeping lower. The sudden smack to his bottom was far harder to ignore as he stumbled a couple of steps forward, almost falling against Mr. Tuesti who put out a hand to catch his shoulder.

"Have fun, kids," Reno chuckled, turning and disappearing down the hall.

Rufus could feel his face heat in embarrassment and anger at the treatment, but when he looked up at Mr. Tuesti, he found the older man glaring down the hallway at Reno's retreating form and it eased the shame some.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with treatment such as that," Mr. Tuesti murmured, gently maneuvering the door closed around Rufus and taking his coat to hang it on a hook by the door, next to his own. "Isn't Tseng usually your guard?"

"Yes, but he's away with father this week, so _that_...," Rufus explained, glancing towards the now closed door. "... is only a substitute. Today is the last day I'll be stuck with him, so thank you, more than I can say, for letting me spend it here."

Mr. Tuesti's smile was bright and earnest, and Rufus enjoyed it, basking in the expression that still gave him the oddest feeling deep in his stomach. It was like warm soup when one felt chilled... a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day.

Rufus shook off the stupid thoughts and frowned, but luckily Mr. Tuesti had already turned away and was chatting enthusiastically about his robot once more. Rufus smiled and followed him over to his desk, tuning out all other thought to concentrate on what the older man was saying.

***.***

The day passed quickly, far too fast for Rufus as he lost himself in Mr. Tuesti's comforting voice and the simply brilliant design they were working on together. The older man had let him help putting the finishing touches on a prototype for an arm, and after a short break of sandwiches for lunch, they'd spent the afternoon testing the limb and working out some of the kinks in the programming.

All too soon there was a knock at the door, and Rufus was surprised by how miserable he felt when Mr. Tuesti opened it to find Reno there. He didn't want to go home.... Putting down the blueprint he'd been looking over, the blond walked over closer but stopped in place as he caught the last few words of the conversation. 

"... so if ya could keep him for a couple more hours, it'd really help out, yo," Reno was saying, his smile far different from all of Mr. Tuesti's. "I even brought you two dinner as a bribe," Reno added, holding up a paper bag and grinning.

"Oh... okay," Mr. Tuesti replied, looking a little unsure but taking the bag regardless. "I don't mind, as he has been a lot of help, to be honest."

"Cool," Reno replied, eyes darting over to find Rufus as his grin morphed into a smirk. "You be a good boy now, Rufus. I'll be back for ya later, kid."

Rufus glared at the redhead, but he only laughed and walked away, leaving Rufus with the feeling that something about this really wasn't right at all.

"Hungry?" Mr. Tuesti asked, holding up the bag and giving Rufus a smile that shot straight to the youth's cock.

Rufus blushed, but the older man missed it, thankfully, having turned to clear space on his desk to set out their meal. Rufus chewed his bottom lip, trying to will his problem away, but after being absent all day, it seemed to be determined to stick around now. All he could do was try to ignore it as he sat down quickly in a chair across from Mr. Tuesti, thankful for the desk that hid it for now.

By the time dinner was done, Rufus was panicking a little internally. His problem hadn't gone away, and it seemed more determined than ever, his whole body feeling oddly hot now as he slowly finished his drink, trying to give himself just a little more time. Standing up was out of the question, after all, as his school uniform left nothing to the imagination once he was erect, the shorts a little too tight and his shirt tucked in... pausing, Rufus yanked at his waist under the edge of the desk, pulling the shirt out and glancing down to see if it helped cover the obvious bulge. Unfortunately, it was a little short to be much help, and Rufus sighed rubbing over his eyes in frustration.

Well, he did want to talk to somebody about it, after all. Mr. Tuesti was probably a good choice... but how to bring up such a subject? Yes, he could just stand up and let the problem present itself, but that seemed like such a crass way to do it, and Rufus didn't want Mr. Tuesti to think poorly of him.

Looking over the desk, Rufus belated realized that Mr. Tuesti looked off too. Frowning, Rufus took in the flush to the older man's face, the way he looked uncomfortable and... oddly upset. Tilting his head to one side curiously, the youth studied the other man before deciding that maybe it had something to do with their meals. Rufus had enjoyed his, chocobo pasta in Alfredo sauce being one of his favorites. Mr. Tuesti had eaten something much spicier, a chilli of some sort he'd said, and Rufus glanced over the table to discover the older man had finished off all his soda already. Maybe he was just thirsty?

Forgetting his problem for the time being, Rufus stood and went to the little bar fridge Mr. Tuesti kept in the office, getting out a couple more sodas and taking them back to the desk.

"Here," Rufus offered, stopping beside Mr. Tuesti and holding out one of the cans, hoping to get that smile to return to his friend's face.

"Oh... thank you," the older man said, jolting a little when Rufus had spoken. He smiled though, even if it was a little slow to appear, and Rufus felt relieved to see it. 

Opening his own can Rufus closed his eyes and took a long drink, missing the way the older man looked over him from head to foot before his eyes shot away, his face reddening more. By the time he looked back at Mr. Tuesti, the engineer was rubbing over his face, looking even more out of sorts. Rufus frowned, growing concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as Mr. Tuesti seemed to jolt a little again when he spoke. "Your dinner didn't make you ill, did it? I'll have Reno shot if it did."

"Ah, no, no, I'm okay," Mr. Tuesti said softly, sitting up a little straighter in his chair and managing a smile at Rufus, one that seemed a little different from the usual... but still it warmed Rufus and he smiled back. "Would you... like to look at some other designs I've been working on?" the engineer added.

"Certainly," Rufus eagerly responded, glad Mr. Tuesti seemed to be okay. He moved to clean away their finished meal as the engineer scooted his chair to the side to the blueprint cabinet, pulling out a few designs and spreading them out on the desk. It was odd how he didn't stand up to do so, as was his usual way, but Rufus shrugged it off as he returned to stand beside him. He was feeling a little off himself, so he rested a hand on the desk, missing the way Mr. Tuesti was watching him intently as he leant in closer to study a particularly detailed component.

By the time Rufus pulled back, he was leaning into Mr. Tuesti's leg, but didn't really notice as he rubbed over his eyes, trying to get them to focus properly again. It was odd how relaxed he suddenly was, but maybe it was just the long day catching up with him.

"Are you tired, Rufus?" Mr. Tuesti asked, and Rufus turned to look at him, wavering a little in place until the older man placed a hand onto his hip, stabilizing his stance. It was such a nice touch, the hand large and firm as it ensured he wouldn't fall... and Rufus could feel the warmth of it through the material of his shorts. He was suddenly reminded of his erection as his dick twitched in interest, and his face blushed a little in reaction.

"I'm not tired," Rufus insisted, turning his face towards the blueprints on the table as he tried to hide his reaction. "I'm just... a little...."

"Would you... I mean, do you want me to take you home?" Mr. Tuesti asked, the hand on Rufus' hip squeezing just a little.

Rufus had to swallow down the urge to lean into the older man further.

"No, please don't send me home. Not yet...," he whispered, forcing his eyes up to meet the engineer's. "I'm a little tired, but I want to stay. Could I... sit on your lap as we look at these? I really want to see them before I go."

Mr. Tuesti smiled at his request, and Rufus couldn't help but beam back at him.

"You really do enjoy engineering, don't you?" the older man said softly, and Rufus nodded, moving to straddle one of Mr. Tuesti's thighs before the man changed his mind, leaning his elbows on the table as his feet dangled, not long enough yet to reach the floor. Mr. Tuesti's hand had disappeared from his hip as he moved, but now it returned to circle his waist, holding him securely in place as the engineer leaned in against his back to point out things of interest in the design on the desk.

Rufus was soon lost in that voice, so deep and comforting as it spoke softly in his ear, a constant murmur that had him so hard and aching it that it was impossible to concentrate on the actual words being spoken. He didn't even realize his hips were moving, pushing into the thigh he was straddling rhythmically as the youth tilted them forward further, chasing more friction.

"R-rufus?" Mr Tuesti suddenly whispered, his unsure voice failing to pull the youth out of the daze he'd somehow slipped into.

"Hmm?" Rufus hummed distractedly, whimpering a little as the hand around his waist shifted, the fingers spreading out on his stomach before they slipped down and suddenly covered the boy's bulge, giving it a little squeeze.

Rufus moaned, the sound unfortunately making the man behind him jolt as he tried to pull his hand away. Rufus grabbed hold of it with both of his own, pushing it back against his crotch and whimpering as he turned his head to peer over his shoulder at the engineer, his eyes wide and imploring.

"Please... please don't stop," Rufus begged, panting a little as he squirmed in place.

"B-but... Rufus it's not right that I...," Reeve began before the youth cut him off.

"It is right!" he insisted, leaning back against Mr. Tuesti's chest so he could nuzzle the man's beard, still holding the engineer's hand firmly against his crotch. "It feels so right," he added in a whisper before he kissed the older man's neck, giving the stubbled surface a little lick... unsure if it was the right thing to do. "Please, Sir. I need this, so much, but I... I don't know what to do... and it aches."

Mr. Tuesti sucked in a harsh breath, but he didn't fight Rufus or try to push him away. Instead his hand settled and his fingers began to move, pulling and tugging at Rufus' erection through the fabric of his school shorts with the perfect amount of pressure. The blond youth was soon writhing under the touch, panting as his hips rose to meet the older man's hand and press into it eagerly.

"Mr. Tuesti... it's not enough," Rufus demanded, getting a little frustrated as he couldn't get enough friction. When the older man didn't respond, Rufus frowned trying to think of what he could do to get more... and then smiled as the answer came to him. Keeping one hand on the engineer's arm to make sure he didn't move it away, Rufus brought the other hand down by his side, between Mr. Tuesti's legs. He fumbled a little, finding it rather hard to concentrate with that big, warm hand still feeling him up so nicely, but he soon found the older man's own bulge and cupped his palm and fingers around it, giving a little squeeze.

"Rufus!" Mr. Tuesti gasped, his whole body trembling under the youth as the hand on Rufus' cock squeezed just a little too hard in reflex. The blond youth moaned loudly, arching back as his hand continued to squeeze the big bulge of Mr. Tuesti's erection, the sheer size of it in comparison to his own a little frightening... but so very arousing in the worst of ways.

"You're so big," Rufus whimpered out, turning his face up to try and look at Mr. Tuesti, wanting to see that smile... but the older man wasn't smiling. The engineer's eyes where squeezed closed tightly, and he looked almost like he was in pain. Rufus' hand stopped its movements, as did his hips. This wasn't what he wanted... no... no, not at all.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tears springing to his eyes as he panicked, sure the older man hated him... that he'd forced this on him and now, Mr. Tuesti would never want to see him again, would think him a twisted little perverse....

"W-what?" the engineer asked dazedly, cutting into Rufus' spiraling thoughts. He opened his eyes to look down at the youth and found a face full of tears peering back at him miserably. "Oh... no... I'm sorry!" Mr. Tuesti suddenly exclaimed, pulling both of his hand's to Rufus' waist so he could turn the youth in his lap to face him, straddling both his legs now, before he clumsily started trying to wipe the tears away. "Please don't cry, Rufus. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then why do you look like I'm hurting you!?" Rufus demanded, tears still falling. He was so confused now... horny and sad and angry and just... frustrated beyond what he could stand. "I thought that if I touched you, I'd feel good, just like it does when you touch me!"

Mr. Tuesti stared, a little shocked by the sudden outburst, it would seem.

"It... it does feel good," he finally admitted, frowning. 

Rufus watched him swallow nervously, eyes taking in how his Adam's apple moved up and down under the neatly trimmed beard that covered it. "It's just... I don't want to hurt you and... and it's...."

"Hurt me?" Rufus asked, tears finally stopping. "How could anything that feels so good ever hurt me?"

"I... I could get carried away and... do something you won't like, or... or...," Mr. Tuesti continued to stutter out. It was so cute, Rufus couldn't help but smile at him affectionately.

"I want you to get carried away," he insisted, grabbing hold of the older man's shirt and pulling himself closer so they were chest to chest, Rufus having to tilt his head back to look up and meet those worried eyes. With a little grin, he then pulled his hips in close too and giggled when the move brought their erections together, causing Reeve to make the most delightful sound of pleasure. "I'm so hard it hurts and I want you to take responsibility for making me this way. Fix it, Mr. Tuesti!"

The engineer stared for a moment, eyes wide... but then his lips curled up on the side and he started to chuckle a little, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

"What are you?" Mr. Tuesti whispered, the words stinging Rufus a little, but then there was a gentle hand in the blond's hair, petting him so softly and he closed his eyes, forgetting them in favor of enjoying himself. Mr. Tuesti's other hand cupped his face, tracing the line of his jaw and slowly moving trembling fingers to trace Rufus' lips. The youth opened his mouth to them, sucking in two fingers as his eyes half opened to peer up at Mr. Tuesti's face as he suckled.

"Goddess," Reeve whispered, his cock twitching against Rufus' own and reminding the youth of just how much bigger than his own it was... how hard and hot it felt. 

Rufus really wanted to see it... maybe even taste it. Letting those fingers fall from his mouth sloppily, Rufus gave the older man the most intense puppy dog eyes he could manage while resisting the urge to wipe the saliva from his face.

"Can I... can I look at it?" he asked earnestly, slipping a hand between them to touch Mr. Tuesti's bulge and make it clear what he was referring too.

The older man looked shocked by the question, but he didn't say no or more to stop Rufus' hands as they started undoing his pants slowly. Rufus shuffled his hips back to make room, pulling the zipper down and enjoying the way Mr. Tuesti's breath caught as his dick was revealed, straining against the thin material of his underpants as Rufus marveled at its size.

He'd never seen another man's cock so close. Once, he'd wandered into the Turk showers looking for Tseng when he was late, and he'd gotten a few glimpses at what an adult's looked like, but none of those had been erect. This was a whole different matter, and Rufus couldn't help but stare as he ran his fingers over its outline, pausing at the top to poke the softer tip. He smiled as a sudden dampness appeared, quiet proud he'd caused it.

"Rufus... you shouldn't be touching me there," Mr. Tuesti managed to say between pants, face well and truly flushed as he looked down at the youth, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

Rufus grinned up at him, thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having on the engineer. It was a rush, this power to render someone so much physically bigger than him into such a state of almost paralysis... just from how turned on he was. Rufus wanted to feel more of it.

"But I am... and you like it," Rufus replied, leaning down to nip the head of Mr. Tuesti's cock through the cotton underpants, his teeth only teasing lightly, but still drawing the most exquisitely tortured sounds from the engineer's throat. The position pushed his own hips back, only just enough room for him to remain on those thighs, his legs hooking around the older man's shins to hang on as his own cock pressed into the slight gap between Mr. Tuesti's knees.

It was a perfect space for it, and Rufus started thrusting lightly into the groove as he continued to tease and taunt Mr. Tuesti's cock with his mouth, fascinated as the dampness of pre-come spread slowly as he worked at it. The sudden feel of two hands on his ass made Rufus moan, and the engineer's fingers spread wide to cup each of his ass cheeks, kneading them slowly and adding to the pleasure as Rufus' thrusts sped up.

"You... you're... such a naughty boy," Mr. Tuesti whispered softly, and Rufus' hips bucked at the words, his mouth trying to suck at the top of the older man's cock, but finding the material got in the way. "Do... do you want to see more of it?"

The unexpected question drew a loud whimper from Rufus' lips and he looked up dazedly at the engineer, nodding his head eagerly as he didn't trust his voice. The youth hips kept grinding as he waited, and as one of Reeve's hands released his ass and moved to the top of the older man's underpants, Rufus found himself staring at it, glued to it's every move.

Reeve pulled the top of his underpants down slowly, letting the head pop out first before the material inched down further. He sighed as it was freed, and the sound of it drew Rufus from his daze as the youth grinned, looking over the twitching cock before him as if it was a treat. The blond wasted no more time, leaning in and giving a lick to the shaft, enjoying the musky scent and how hot it was against his tongue. Reeve's hand crept into his hair, carding gently through the strands as the boy licked and kissed, eager for every sound he could draw from the engineer's lips.

"Such a... naughty boy," Mr. Tuesti repeated, fingers so gentle and reassuring. 

Rufus couldn't hold back the whimpers and soft moans as the hand on his ass moved to press a finger between his cheeks, pushing the material of his shorts into his crack and rubbing it softly against his entrance. The youth pushed back against the touch, then forward to press his cock back into the crevice created by the engineers knees, alternating back and forth between the two at an increasing pace as his mind became fuzzy with how good it felt. 

Something wasn't quiet right, Rufus usually always finding his climax fast and easily with little effort in the past, but the youth was too lost in all the amazing feelings to concentrate on the discrepancy right now. His arousal was too strong, and it took so much to concentrate on what his tongue was doing while thrusting as he was.

After awhile though, none of it was enough. No matter how hard he pushed forward or back, neither touch satisfied, his climax still feeling too far away.

"I want more," he mumbled, letting the engineer's cock rest against his cheek wetly as he looked up imploringly and met the older man's eyes. "It's not enough, Mr. Tuesti. I can't come like this."

"Do... do you want these off?" Reeve asked slowly, his hand on Rufus' ass moving to tug a little at the waist band of his shorts.

Rufus nodded, sitting up as his face flushed, embarrassed by the thought of being naked in front of Mr. Tuesti, but wanting it very much. He knew from experience that it always felt better to touch himself with no material in between, and he was hoping maybe that Mr. Tuesti might touch him too, once his privates were uncovered.

The engineer smiled, moving both hands to Rufus' waist and lifting him easily to sit on the edge of his desk before his hands moved to take off the boy's shoes, one by one.

Rufus felt a little awkward, just sitting there... and as his blush deepened, he tilted his head forward, hiding his eyes under his long blond fringe as one of his hands crept down and started rubbing himself a through his pants, trying to take the edge of his arousal a little.

"So shameless."

Rufus looked up in surprise to find the engineer watching him, having finished taking off his shoes. His blush deepened as his hand stilled in shame.

"No, don't stop," Mr. Tuesti insisted, hands slowly moving up Rufus' legs, over the long socks that he was still wearing. They paused at Rufus' knees, playing with the top of the socks that rested just below them. "But... could you let me see your face as you continue? I just... I love the way you blush so sweetly."

Rufus swallowed, but his hand started moving again, Mr. Tuesti's smile enthralling him once more as he fondled himself through his shorts.

"I... I thought you were going to take them off?" the boy asked softly, suddenly feeling shy as he forced himself to hold that gaze.

"Will you touch yourself for me if I do?" the engineer asked, hands on the move again as they slowly crept up Rufus' legs to play with the hem of his shorts, a couple of fingers slipping under to press the soft skin of his inner thighs.

"Y-yes," Rufus stuttered out, wriggling a little in place. The gentle touches tickled, but he wanted more of them, willing to do almost anything at this point to achieve that aim.

"Such a good boy," Mr. Tuesti murmured, his hands moving up to Rufus' waist to start undoing his shorts. The youth leant back to give him room, stopping touching himself for now as he rested back on both hands, lifting his hips to help. The engineer leaned in close as he pulled the shorts down, looking over Rufus' underwear as it came into view.

Rufus realized far too late that he had put on his moogle underwear this morning, and his face blushed purple at the sight of the little rainbow colored animals all over his underpants. He was frozen in mortification for a moment, long enough for the engineer to pull off his shorts completely, but as the older man glanced back as those mortifying briefs, Rufus covered his face and tried to hide.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mr. Tuesti asked, sounding genuinely concerned. "If... if you've changed your mind, that's okay," he added kindly, making Rufus want to hug him for being so damned sweet.

"No... it's just... they're embarrassing," he mumbled, pushing the words out because he didn't want Mr. Tuesti to stop, and he had a feeling he would without reassurance. "Please just... take them off too... quickly... and don't look at them."

The engineer chuckled, a hand petting Rufus' hair before the older man did as asked, and Rufus couldn't help but gasp as his own dick was freed to the cold air of the room. It twitched, not at all deterred by his mortification over his underwear, and Rufus found himself reaching a hand down to stroke it without much thought at all. His other hand wiped at his eyes before he looked up at the engineer, hoping that the other man wasn't already put off by his childishness.

"You're... just beautiful," Mr. Tuesti whispered as their eyes met, and there was such adoration in those eyes that Rufus couldn't look away... his heart aching strangely in response. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before, as if he was precious.

"Mr. Tuesti...," the boy whined softly, his hand stopping it's stroking to reach out. "It's cold here."

The engineer smiled, leaning in to take the youth's hand and kiss his fingers.

"Just a little more," he replied, taking the hand in his own. "I just wanted... I mean, can I kiss you down there too? Like you did to me?"

Rufus' eyes widened, but he nodded because if somebody else's hand would feel good, he could only imagine how good _that_ would feel. Moving his own hand away, he put both hands behind himself again, leaning back and presenting his bared lower half to the older man.

Mr. Tuesti made a strange little sound, but then moved forward eagerly, gently pushing Rufus' legs apart as he settled in his chair up close. Rufus ended up with a foot on each arm rest, his blush darkening as he was left so exposed to the engineer's eyes.

The embarrassment didn't last long though, as soon the older man was leaning in, licking and kissing Rufus' cock so carefully that the touches were maddening and pulled a loud whimper from Rufus' lips.

"More... please more," Rufus begged, writhing as he lay back on the table and pushed his hips up shamelessly. The teasing touches of those warm lips, that hot tongue and that rough beard was just too much to stand.

Suddenly his whole cock was surrounded by hot, wet sucking, and Rufus arched in shock, his mouth wide open as he moaned loudly and climaxed hard.

By the time his senses returned, he was trembling all over, but Mr. Tuesti was still sucking on his dick, the whole thing in his mouth as he teased it with tongue and teeth. Rufus groaned and squirmed, but didn't push him away, as somehow, he was still hard and aching, his dick not satisfied in the least.

"Oh... oh, please I need more," Rufus whined, hands raising to tug a little at the engineer's hair in frustration. "It's... it's not enough and... and I don't know what will be!" the youth added as tears sprang to his eyes and he began to cry in confusion, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

The sucking stopped, and then suddenly Rufus found himself gathered up into strong arms and pulled back into the engineer's lap against his strong chest. Mr. Tuesti soothed him with soft words, one arm wrapped around him tightly as the other stroked his hair, and Rufus realized he was being rocked, a gentle movement as the older man comforted him in his distress.

It helped calm him, although it did nothing to ebb his arousal. Rufus could feel Mr. Tuesti's own arousal against his stomach, hard and hot and still so needy... and then he realized he'd come once already, but the older man hadn't. It made him feel a little selfish, especially when the engineer was constantly putting Rufus' needs before his own, and giving him just what he needed, whatever he asked for.

As his tears stopped, all Rufus wanted in the moment was to give something back.

He pushed back from the older man, ignoring the expression that suddenly turned worried as he shuffled back away from him a little but remained straddling his thighs again. Mr. Tuesti's cock was still exposed, sticking out of his underwear under the hem of his shirt, and Rufus wasted no time leaning in suckle the end of it, trying hard to force as much into his mouth as he could fit as his tongue flicked over the head.

The sound his actions pulled from the older man was delicious, and Rufus moaned around his mouthful eagerly in response, only wishing he could fit in more. The organ pulsed against his tongue, and he wrapped a hand around the base, stroking over what he couldn't manage to stuff in his mouth as he began to bob his head in time to his hands movements.

Suddenly the legs he was perched on spread, and Rufus choked a little on the dick in his mouth in surprise before large hands came to rest on his hips, steadying his balance. By the time he'd started sucking again, one of the engineer's hands had slipped down under him to wrap around his cock and began to squeeze and stroke. Then the other hand slid over Rufus' ass, a finger sliding between his cheeks to once again touch his entrance, and this time, with no material to stop it, the digit started to slowly enter him.

Rufus moaned so loudly, he had to pull back of the engineer's cock to suck in a breath, the feel of being penetrated a little overwhelming in the moment.

"Is it too much?" the older man asked, the digit stilling just inside of Rufus.

"No... please, put it in more," Rufus begged, looking up at Mr. Tuesti as it slipped in deeper, drawing another moan from his lips.

"You like it," Mr. Tuesti said softly, looking a little awed by the fact as Rufus wriggled on the digit now in as far as it could go. "Can I... can I move it?"

"Goddess, please do," Rufus insisted, whimpering as the digit started to move in and out gently, forcing his channel to expand as his inner muscles quivered from the new sensation. "It... it moves so easily," Rufus added in wonder, mouth hanging open a little as he panted in breaths, eyes glazed over in pleasure as Mr. Tuesti continued to work his body in both hands.

"Lubricant helps," the engineer explained, face blushing a little as he continued. "I... I sleep here a lot, so there was some in my draw for... for...."

"Masturbating," Rufus groaned out, the mental picture of his Mr. Tuesti doing such a thing, in this very chair, making him even more aroused.

"Yes," the engineer admitted, twisting the finger inside of the blond's ass, as his other hand pinched the head of Rufus' dick gently, forcing yet another loud groan from the youth's lips. "Do you do that, Rufus?"

"Put another one in... and I'll tell you," Rufus husked out, both hands now on the older man's shirt, using it to hold on and keep his balance.

Mr. Tuesti bit his bottom lip... and then shoved in a second finger.

Rufus gasped, his head falling back as his back arched, his eyes ending up staring at the roof as he tried to deal with the sensation of so much in his backside. Both digits were still, letting him get used to the stretch, and there was no pain. He just felt so full... and so very perverted, spread wide on the engineer's lap so wantonly. 

"Yes...," Rufus whispered in reply to the engineer's earlier question, slowly tilting his head back so he could look at the older man. "I masturbate... last night, I did it thinking of you... thinking of your fingers inside me, and now...." His words cut off in a moan as Mr. Tuesti started moving the digits, pushing them in and out of Rufus, forcing so much sensation through the youth's body that it was impossible for him to speak. All he could do was moan and groan, his hips starting to push back for more as lips suddenly descended on his own. As the fingers suddenly hit a spot inside of him that made his whole body jerk with the pleasure, his mouth opened in surprise, and the older man's tongue slipped between his lips.

It was Rufus' first kiss... and it was wet, sloppy and perfect. Rufus sucked on the older man's tongue eagerly, riding those fingers as he almost laughed at the fact his first kiss had come after his first time receiving fellatio. The amusement was quickly forgotten in the midst of the lust though, and soon all Rufus could do was hold on to the older man's shirt tightly as he bounced on those digits, chasing his orgasm eagerly.

The sudden loss of the fingers inside of him made him whine loudly, his orgasm stolen from him at the last moment. He yelped as he was suddenly lifted, about to let loose with his anger and demand to have them back inside, when suddenly something much bigger prodded his entrance.

Rufus ended up wide eyed as it started to push inside of him, the ability to speak once again ripped from him, this time with all the air from his lungs as well, as Mr. Tuesti lost control and pushed him down hard on his cock.

It was too much, and with his body already so close to coming, Rufus climaxed violently, his back arched and muscles so tight he almost passed out from the intensity. It took every ounce of his determination just to force in a breath, but then the overwhelming sensation slowly started to ebb and he gasped more air in greedily, clinging to the man under him as the tears started to fall from the overload to his emotions.

Mr. Tuesti hugged him tightly, buried deep inside and throbbing, making Rufus paralyzed with confusion on whether he should be happy or angry right now.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," was being murmured, over and over , and Rufus belatedly realized it was coming from Mr. Tuesti, once his brain started to work a little again. He could only sigh in annoyance at the regret he could hear in the words.

"It's okay... I'm okay," Rufus mumbled, keeping his face pressed into that neck, trying to ignore the prickly beard tickling his forehead as he tried to make his limbs move again. "You need to finish what you started, Mr. Tuesti. Fuck me... fuck me now."

"What?" the older man said dazedly, shuffling a little and making Rufus moan as the cock inside of him pressed up hard against his prostate.

"Fuck me," Rufus insisted in a hiss, getting annoyed at the engineer's reluctance. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me...."

Suddenly Mr, Tuesti stood up, silencing Rufus' annoyed repetition again as the youth moaned from the movement, refusing to let go as his ass come to rest on the desk again. For a moment, he feared he would be forced away from the older man... but then he was pressed back as the engineer leaned forward, ending up on his back, his knees up near his chest, spread wide, as their eyes finally met.

"Please fuck me," Rufus said again, figuring it couldn't hurt.

Mr. Tuesti looked a little stunned, but then finally his hips pulled back a little before thrusting forward again. The noise the small movement pulled from Rufus' lips was mortifying, but he was well beyond letting embarrassment stop him at this stage, and the sound did make it obvious he was enjoying this. Mr. Tuesti must have agreed, because suddenly he started fucking Rufus in earnest, his hips pistoning and picking up speed as Rufus let all the sounds flow freeing, seeing how much the older man enjoyed them.

Rufus watched the pleasure build in Mr. Tuesti, his own dick hardening again helplessly under the constant onslaught of stimulation. It was a little achy from already coming twice, but Rufus found he couldn't care as the pleasure began to build once more. Then he noticed something interesting, and he couldn't resist smiling at the revelation.

Mr. Tuesti had one hand up his leg, feeling his still socked ankle while his eyes were focused not on Rufus' face, but the school uniform that still covered his top half. It was the first time the blond appreciated the stiff shirt and tie, and the pure perversity of the fact the uniform turned Mr. Tuesti on was too difficult to resist.

"Mr. Tuesti... I... I've been so naughty," he murmured, putting as much nervous shyness into his tone as he could manage while being drilled into the desk. "Please... punish me... fuck me so hard that I'll be good."

***.***

Reeve was so shocked for a moment that he faltered in his thrusts... until he looked up to Rufus' face, and saw the youth grinning back at him.

"You... you are... such a naughty boy," he finally replied, his thrusts picking up speed as the pure pleasure overwhelmed him. "So wanton... so... dirty."

Rufus closed his eyes and moaned loudly, writing beneath him like sin incarnate, and Reeve couldn't hold it all in another second. He came hard, pushing into the youth so roughly that the desk began to jolt across the floor, making him step forward as he rode out his orgasm in series of violent thrusts.

By the time his brain rebooted, he looked over the youth and sighed out in relief, seeing the physical proof that Rufus had climaxed again as well. At least he'd managed that much in the wash of his shattered self control.

"Rufus, are you alright?" he asked, frowning a little as the youth remained still. Leaning in closer he could see the boy's chest rising and falling, but as he ran a hand over that silken smooth cheek, he realized that Rufus must have passed out.

It was no wonder really, considering he'd come three times all up. Reeve couldn't help but be a little proud of that... but the feeling didn't last as he looked over the small, delicate body beneath him.

Pulling gently out of the boy, he cleaned himself up and righted his clothes, walking over to the private bathroom attached to his office and retrieving a towel which he used to clean up the mess he'd made of the youth. Once Rufus was redressed and looking as perfect as when he'd entered the office this morning, Reeve moved him to the sofa and covered him in a blanket, tucking him in gently before giving him one last kiss to his forehead.

The next half an hour he spent cleaning up, making sure there was no trace of what he'd done, as he wrestled with his guilt and tried to work out why he'd stepped over that line with the youth. Rufus was obviously underage, to small and young and..... ridiculously beautiful. He'd tried to resist, really he had.

A sudden knock on the door had Reeve panicking again, but he breathed in deep, trying to still his nerves as he walked over and opened it up.

Reno smirked at him from the hall, and Reeve could only frown back, hating that the expression the other man wore made him feel so exposed... but there was no way Reno could possible know....

"So, where's the kid?" Reno asked, brushing past Reeve as if he had every right... and all things considered, it wasn't far from the truth.

"He fell asleep," Reeve replied from the doorway, feeling the sweat start to run down the back of his neck as his nerves began to fray.

"Wore 'im out, did ya?" Reno asked, turning back to wink, before he continued on to the sofa and picked up the youth easily, blanket and all. "He is a bit of a handful, eh? Or just under a handful to be precise...."

"Stop it," Reeve hissed, frowning at the young redhead's crass insinuations. He was already shaking, the words hitting far too close to home for comfort.

"Chill," Reno murmured, suddenly serious. He walked over closer, holding the sleeping boy as if he weighed nothing... and it only drove home to Reeve just how wrong he'd been to cross that line with the youth. "You gotta keep ya head together, Reeve. After all, Tseng'll be comin' ta see ya tomorrow... and trembling like ya are now in front of him will only bring out his sadistic streak. Have a nice night now."

Reno walked out and Reeve could only stare after him, frozen to the spot as he tried to process those last words.

***.***


	2. Chapter 2

Rufus woke up with a smile on his face, feeling warm, sated and satisfied... until he tried to sit up.

"Shit!" the blond exclaimed, falling back into his bed and curling up into a ball on his side, his ass hurting, muscles aching all the way up his spine. For a moment, he couldn't remember why and then..... 

"Oh... oh no... oh fuck no," Rufus muttered, covering his face with both hands. What the hell had he done?

"Rise and shine, little Shinra," Reno's voice drawled, making Rufus clench his teeth in annoyance, his temper already flaring at the pain and memories mortifying him.

"Fuck off," he muttered, peeking through his fingers at the shocked look his words brought to the redheads face. The shock only lasted a few seconds though, Reno's expression twisting into something amused and more than a little scary.

"So, it's attitude brat this morning, is it? Well, keep it up tiny, cause you're stuck with me for now and I won't take your shit. Get the fuck up or I'll pull ya out of bed by ya balls," Reno spat, taking a step closer and leaning over the blond to add in a whisper, "and I don't care how sore your slutty little ass is either."

Rufus' face went purple, shame and mortification mixing with outrage, and leaving him livid as his temper flared.

"How dare you... you... you piece of shit!" he exclaimed, sitting up and ignoring the pain from his behind in favor of yelling at the redhead before him. "You have no right to speak to me like that! No right at all, and you will pay for such disrespect when my father hears about it!"

"What, you gonna tell him I picked on ya about having a sore ass after ya let the engineer drill you into his desk, blondie?" Reno retorted, walking over to lean back on Rufus' bedroom door, his smirk in full force. "Yeah, I'd like ta see that. Although I wouldn't like ta see Reeve killed for touching the precious little prince. Would that make ya happy, brat?"

Rufus stared at the redhead, angry and frustrated and... well, a little turned on. It only pissed him off more though, because everything Reno was saying was right, and he had no way to complain to his father, wouldn't dare if it would put Reeve in danger... and it definitely would if his father found out what he'd been up to.

"I hate you!" Rufus hissed, baring his teeth at the Turk who only chuckled back at him, making him even angrier... and strangely harder. Rufus silently cursed his stupid hormones and body, his stupid dick and its stupid reaction to stupid assholes like Reno.

"Yeah, whatever," Reno drawled, grinning over to the other side of Rufus' room. 

The blond turned to see just what he was looking at, only to find the Turk called Rude standing there, still and unmoving with those stupid sunglasses on... and Rufus suddenly became a little frightened. Two Turks... and him alone and vulnerable... and no Tseng to make it okay.

"Touch me and I'll tell Tseng," Rufus whispered, eyes flicking between both men as he moved backwards on his bed, grabbing hold of his blanket tightly and pulling it up around him to hide his erection. It still wasn't going down, and the last thing he wanted was Reno seeing it now

"Chill, brat. I ain't into rape. Neither is Rude," Reno muttered, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, even though he knew Rufus' house was a no smoking area. Rufus glared but let it slide for now.

"Why are you in my bedroom then, bothering me?" Rufus demanded, trying to keep up the front of confidence his father had taught him. It was hard when everyone was twice your size, but he was determined to try, at least.

"The elevator yesterday, remember?" Reno asked, grin curling back onto those lips and drawing Rufus' eyes to them. "Your daddy's been delayed until this afternoon. You owe me and I want to discuss payment before Tseng gets back with him... cause I know you'll just try to squirm out of it otherwise."

"I'm not giving you consensual sex as payment," Rufus retorted, glaring as hard as he could while hiding a boner, trying to retain some dignity... not that he felt like he really had any left at this point. "My backside already feels like I'm going to die."

Reno's reaction to his words was... well, unexpected, to say the least. He looked worried, and it threw Rufus completely.

"Ya should a told me earlier if it's that bad," the redhead chastised him, motioning to Rude who tossed him a cure materia. Rufus was already blushing, embarrassed he'd blurted out that line about his backside as it was, and this sudden change to concerned Reno wasn't helping his arousal in the slightest. Seriously, he wasn't a morning person and this was all too much when he hadn't even had a chance to get up and take a piss yet. Reno walked closer, and Rufus tried his best not to completely freak out.

"Wait! Just... I need to go the bathroom. Can I do that first?" he asked, hands curling into fists in the blanket he held around himself like a shield.

Reno stopped and raised an eyebrow, but eventually nodded. Rufus exhaled in relief, shuffling carefully to the side of the bed, but when he put his feet on the floor and tried to stand, his legs instantly gave way.

It was only Reno's quick reflexes that stopped him from falling on his face. Mortified, he belatedly realized that that might have been a better option than ending up in Reno's arms, the redhead's hold gentle as Rufus breathed in hard, trying to push down the pain in his ass that seemed to have become an almost paralyzing ache.

"Fuck," he muttered pathetically, clinging to Reno's shirt as the redhead adjusted his hold and lifted him up into his arms, bridal style.

"It was _that_ good, eh?" Reno teased, grinning down at him.

Rufus glared back at him, helpless as he lay there feeling like some kind of pathetic princess. Honestly, could his mortification get any worse at this point?

"I hate you," Rufus growled, but Reno only chuckled as he walked to the bathroom and gently put the youth back on his feet in front of the toilet.

"Yeah, well you already said that, but I'm all ya got right now. Can ya piss or do ya need ma help for that too? I'll hold it for ya, if ya like."

"Get the fuck out," Rufus hissed, hand on the towel rail to one side of him as he tried to pretend his face wasn't burning off with embarrassment right now.

Reno only laughed, walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Rufus could still hear him laughing as he walked down the hall, but still his stupid dick was up, seemingly immune to his anger or mortification. Seriously, Rufus was beginning to hate his own cock... and that only made everything worse.

***.***

Half an hour later, Rufus felt a little better. After locking the door, he'd relieved himself, showered and was now soaking in the bath, enjoying the almost too hot water and peaceful silence. Hopefully, Reno had gotten bored by now and left, taking Rude with him.

Rufus couldn't help it when his mind slipped back to Reeve, and what they'd done together the day before. Each memory only made him harder though... the feel of the older man's hands upon him, eager and cautious... that mouth, swallowing down his cock, stubble tickling his thighs and balls as he was swallowed completely, suckled and licked like a treat until he'd come for the first time at another's hands.

Then to be spread so wide over those strong legs, fingers inside of him... and then something much larger, filling him almost too much as he'd come just from being entered, and then again, being pounded into the table and told he was naughty... dirty.

Rufus moaned, one hand already moving over his cock, stroking it slowly as he enjoyed the memories, replaying them over in his head as his arousal slowly rose higher.

"Can't leave you alone at all without ya fucking doing something dirty, can I?" Reno's voice muttered, pulling Rufus out of his memories like a bucket of cold water... well, his dick didn't seem to mind, but Rufus was starting to believe nothing could bother it.

"Don't you know how to knock, halfwit?!" Rufus demanded, legs crossed as he tried to hide his cock, and ignore how much it ached with him being so close to coming. "And... and I locked the damn door for a reason!"

"Why would I knock and miss seeing ya like that?" Reno replied, smirking as his eyes dropped to Rufus' crotch, even though he couldn't see anything while Rufus was trying to cover it up. "Also, I picked the lock. Shows over hey? Time you got out anyway. I still gotta heal ya, after all, and you may have nothing to do today, but I do," Reno finally added, walking over and lifting the blond out of the bath by the armpits, ignoring the blond's protests and insults. Reno just smiled as he stood Rufus on the floor and wrapped a towel around him before picking him up bridal style again.

"Put me down!" Rufus demanded, face so hot he was sure he must look anything but desirable, but then again, he doubted Reno had anything in mind but mortifying him to death, at this point.

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute," Reno murmured calmly, walking back down the hall and returning him to his bed, rather gently thankfully, considering how much his ass hurt.

Rufus quickly noted Rude was still there in his room against the wall... didn't seem to have moved at all in fact. It was kind of creepy, and he found himself a little more turned on as a result.

 _Fuck... is there nothing left that doesn't turn me on anymore?_ the youth thought to himself, sighing in defeat. Really, how was one supposed to fight their own body on such things?

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Rufus whined pathetically, even to his own ears. He was probably pouting too now, but he couldn't bring himself to really care.

Reno's smile was far too affectionate as he reached over and ruffled Rufus' hair... and for some reason, it didn't feel like an insult this time.

"You're too fucking cute for ya own good," Reno told him, before suddenly grabbing his shoulders and pushing him over onto his stomach. "Now lay still while I heal your ass."

Rufus didn't bother fighting, sick of hurting down there anyway. Reno unwrapped the towel, baring his ass to the room and holding the cold orb of materia against it, and Rufus breathed in deep, trying to ignore the embarrassment of both Turks seeing his backside like this.

An instant later all his embarrassment was forgotten as the redhead activated the orb, the healing spell feeling like a warm caress, taking away all the pain instantly and leaving Rufus feeling like every one of his nerves was tingling deliciously.

He couldn't have stopped the moan even if he'd wanted too, his body squirming on the bed as he pushed his dick down into the mattress, searching for friction.

"Fuck, you're one dirty little bitch," Reno muttered, the words only making Rufus whimper as he hid his face in the bedding, trying desperately not to push his ass up in the air for more. He didn't care about the shame, he just needed to be touched, and he needed it now.

"You going to punish me for being so dirty?" he asked in a small voice, still hiding his face. "You wanted me to pay you back... why don't you just take what you want. Be the big bad Turk you're supposed to be?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Reno replied, but Rufus noticed how his voice had deepened a little, arousal clear in his tone. "Come on, little bitch. Push your ass up in the air and show me how much you want it. Convince me, and I might be swayed to take my payment from your filthy little body."

Rufus squeezed his eyes closed tight... but his ass lifted from the sheets, his legs trembling as his nerves kicked in and made him suddenly frightened of being rejected in equal measure to his arousal. This was so wrong and he knew it, but it somehow just made him want it more.

The sudden touch of a hand to his ass made him flinch away a little, but as it stilled and didn't do anything else, he relaxed a little and pushed into it, hands clenching in the sheets as he breathed fast, trying to control his rising excitement.

"Good boy," Reno murmured. The words startled Rufus, and he looked up to find the redhead in front of him, looking down... which meant, that wasn't Reno's hand on his ass.

He opened his mouth to object, but before he could get a word out, another big hand cupped his other ass cheek and began kneading the soft mounds. Instead of words, Rufus made an embarrassing sound, somewhere between a moan and a squeak, and Reno's laughter at the sound ran up his spine like he wished the redhead's fingers would.

Then Reno crouched down, ending up eye to eye with him, and Rufus couldn't even look away, caught in that intense gaze.

"So, tell me what it felt like? To have Reeve's cock in your ass, fucking you into the desk like a common whore? I saw the security tapes you know... how you came just from him putting it in," the redhead drawled, a hand coming up to grip Rufus' chin so he couldn't look away... not that the thought to do so had even entered the boy's mind. "Didn't guess you'd be such a cock whore."

As Reno's last words registered, the hands on Rufus' ass pulled his cheeks apart and something warm and wet slipped between his cheeks, traveling the length of his crack in one long lick.

"Fuck!" Rufus exclaimed, Reno's words forgotten in the overload of sensation. His whole body trembled as Rude continued to lick him, the very thought of a tongue being down there too much for the youth to take. As soon as that naughty tongue started trying to wriggle into his ass, Rufus came, mouth open as he stared at Reno, moaning shamelessly before he squeezed his eyes closed and tried to hide.

"Nah, come on, open up those eyes and let me see. Can't hide how much ya liked that," Reno chuckled, giving his face a little tap with his other hand, like a mockery of a slap. 

Rufus opened his eyes, biting his bottom lip as the urge to cry started to build in his chest and rise to his throat, but then Reno was kissing him, kissing away all the negative thoughts that had tried to crash down now the pleasure had ebbed.

For a time there was only Reno and that tongue, investigating every part of his mouth, driving him into a daze... and it was so very different from Reeve's kiss. Then suddenly the redhead retreated, and Rufus found himself staring at Reno's legs, still on his hands and knees as he panted and tried to catch his breath.

"Time to pay your debt," Reno drawled, chuckling as he undid his pants, smiling down at Rufus as he simply let the garment drop to the floor. 

Rufus wasn't that surprised the redhead wore no underpants, but the sudden sight of Reno's dick was a little startling, especially that close to his face. Still... it was a little fascinating how similar it looked to Reeve's. A little thinner maybe, but around the same length. Rufus couldn't help but wonder if it might feel different inside of him though or if Reno would just use it differently... fuck him harder maybe.

He didn't even realize he'd licked his lips until Reno called him on it.

"Fuck, want it that bad, do ya? Well open wide, little bitch," Reno demanded, grabbing his dick and slapping it into Rufus' cheek.

The blond couldn't help but glare at the action, even if his dick jerked a little under him in response, beginning to harden again.

"You're such an asshole," Rufus muttered, determined to hide how much he loved Reno's attitude right now.

"And you like that," Rude's voice rumbled from behind, a hand suddenly grabbing Rufus' cock and squeezing it.

The blond moaned, and Reno took advantage of his open mouth to shove his cock inside, both the redhead's hands threading into Rufus hair. The blond almost panicked, but then he realized that Reno had only put a little in, more than enough for him to handle with ease. He could only look up at the redhead, wrapping his lips around his girth and suckling in thanks.

"Oh yeah, that's it baby. Show me how much ya appreciated spending the day with the old engineer. Suck me good enough, and I might take ya ta see him again, yeah?" Reno murmured, hands gently carding through Rufus' hair, calming and not demanding in the slightest. "Such a good boy... fuck, yeah you take in more and show me just what ya can do."

Rufus did just that, sucking in as much as he could as Rude's hand started to stroke him slowly, making him moan around the mouthful. Reno moaned too then, making Rufus' hips jerk at the sound as he tried to thrust into Rude's hand, wanting more.

"Good boy," Rude whispered low, speeding up the strokes on Rufus' cock, as if rewarding him for his efforts. 

It just made Rufus want to do more, but as he tried to swallow more of Reno's dick, it suddenly hit the back of his throat and he choked a little. Reno instantly pulled out of his mouth, making Rufus whine a little in disappointment.

"Hey, don't push it. Just take what ya can, yeah?" Reno told him, one of his hands slipping down to cup Rufus' cheek and make him look up and meet the redhead's eyes. "Use one of ya hands to make up the difference. I'm not gonna enjoy it if ya choke on it."

Rufus nodded, licking some of the spit off his lips as he tried to put Reno's cock back in his mouth... only to have the red head move it out of the way. He almost rolled his eyes, but decided it might be counter productive to getting what he wanted.

"Reno, let me suck it, please?" he asked instead, enjoying the way the redhead's hands tightened their hold on him a little in reaction to his words. Within moments he had what he wanted back in his mouth, and this time, he rested his weight on one hand, bringing the other up to stroke as well, making up for his lack of depth. 

The sudden feel of a slick finger entering his ass only made him moan louder and suck harder, Reno's hands moving back to his hair and beginning to pull a little. It thrilled Rufus that he was making the redhead lose control, even if it was only a bit... although, by the time Rude slipped a second finger into him, Rufus was thinking about nothing but the pleasure.

Well, maybe one other thing. He wanted somebody to fuck him again.

"Fuck... Rude, hurry the fuck up. Feels too good," Reno mumbled, his hips beginning to thrust a little, pushing himself deeper into Rufus' mouth. It wasn't enough to choke him though, and the enthusiasm only made the blond moan more, his own body pushing back on Rude's fingers, his legs spreading on the bed.

"He's still so tight," Rude murmured, but managed to push a third finger in anyway, making Rufus groan loudly.

"Imagine how it's gonna feel, yeah?" Reno replied to him, pulling out of Rufus' mouth.

Rufus dropped his hand away from Reno's dick, looking up in question... just in time for the redhead to slap him in the cheek with it again.

"Stop that," Rufus complained, trying to glare up at the redhead... although he guessed his expression wasn't very convincing when he was still rocking back and forth on Rude's fingers.

"Hmm, ya love it," Reno insisted with a grin, holding his cock and teasing Rufus' mouth with it, but not letting the blond take it back in as he wanted too. "Look at ya chasing my dick like it's candy. Dirty little boy, aren't ya little prince?"

"You're just insulting me... as an excuse now, Reno," Rufus replied, managing a smirk of his own, while still rocking back on Rude's fingers. "Had to take a break not to come... because you like how I suck you so much. Who's the whore now?"

Suddenly Reno was right in front of Rufus, eyes glittering with a violence that frightened the blond and wiped his own smirk away instantly. Fingers gripped his face tightly and the whimper Rufus made this time was all fear as his cock deflated.

"I like it as much as any guy does... as much as you like sucking it, bitch," Reno growled.

"Reno," Rude's voice cut in, deadly serious.

The redhead froze... then his expression shifted back into a grin, his fingers easing their hold. "Bet I'm gonna like pounding your ass more though."

"Keep scaring him and you won't get that far," Rude murmured, making Reno glance over Rufus' shoulder at the other Turk. "You made him tighten up again, idiot."

Reno rolled his eyes, standing up and huffing in annoyance. Rufus blushed, embarrassed by his automatic reaction to being scared as he tried to calm down and relax.

"Swap with me," Reno suddenly demanded, making Rufus glance up at him. The redhead wasn't looking at him, wouldn't look at him, and it made Rufus feel even worse... like Reno didn't want to see his face. 

Rude's fingers had stilled already, but now they pulled out of him slowly. Rufus let his head drop, staring at the bed so he didn't have to look at either of them anymore as they moved around him. He felt so empty... and the feeling was inside his chest, not just from his ass.

"Hey, it's okay," Rude's voice rumbled and Rufus glanced up, looking through his bangs to find the big Turk was now crouched down in front of him where Reno had been. "Red's just a little worked up. He didn't mean nothing by it."

Rufus nodded, but he didn't really believe it. He wasn't sure what else to do though, as he didn't really know Rude at all. This was probably the first time the other man had even talked to him directly. Then Rude's hands slowly started pushing his hair to the side, baring his face... and they were so gentle... and big... and it reminded him so much of Reeve.

"Can I kiss you, Sir?" Rude asked, and it was only then Rufus realized the other man had taken off his sunglasses... and those eyes were so expressive. It stunned him a little to find affection shining back at him.

"Yes... please do," Rufus replied, eyes half closing as he stayed still, leaving it to the older man to move first. Rude leant in and kissed him chastely at first, little presses that slowly increased to more. It was so gentle and slow even as their tongues twined together. It was very arousing in it's own way, different again to both Reno and Reeve... and Rufus wondered idly if everyone kissed in their own individual way, or if it was just his lack of experience making each one seem so different. It was only the third person Rufus had ever kissed, after all.

Lulled into calmness without him even realizing it, Rufus was hard again quickly, his arousal more of a slow burn now then the urgent rush it had been. When a hand came to rest on his thigh lightly, he didn't even flinch, instead making a humming sound of pleasure because Reno was finally touching him again.

There was a dip in the bed as the redhead moved closer, but then Rufus felt his knees being nudged apart more and what felt like a body moving between them on the bed. He tried to pull back from the kiss to look at what the hell Reno was doing, but Rude held him firmly in place, his hands gentle but insistent on Rufus' face.

It wasn't until his dick was suddenly sucked into a warm mouth that Rufus worked out what was going on... and even then it took a little while after the initial shock for his brain to work at all. Reno was under him, lying on his back and sucking on Rufus cock, both hands on Rufus' thighs as he suckled slowly, hands gently caressing but not going anywhere near his ass.

Rufus moaned, and this time Rude let him break the kiss, but still held his face in place. The big Turk just sat there, watching him and holding his face as the pleasure built quickly, Reno beginning to bob his head and suck hard as he took all of Rufus in his mouth.

"Fuck... fuck slow down," Rufus begged, panting as it started to feel too good. Rude just smiled at him and continued to watch... and somehow that only made the pleasure rise faster. "Reno... I can't... I'm going to come."

His words only seemed to spur Reno on, and as Rufus began to thrust into his mouth, unable to control the urge, one of the redhead's hands slipped up his thigh and between his ass cheeks, two fingers slipping into the blond with ease.

Rufus whimpered, gasping as he tried not to come, but he was completely out of his depth. Reno only thrust his fingers in three times before the blond was coming, moaning shamelessly as his hips jerked, Rude still watching him and smiling as his orgasm crashed over him.

For a time, all Rufus could do was try and breath, his face still held in those big hands, his eyes squeezed closed. Reno slowly pulled his fingers free, and then his mouth was gone too and Rufus could feel him shuffling out from under him. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but when Rude's hands left him and nothing else happened, he had no choice but to open his eyes and find out.

Rude had his sunglasses back on and was standing beside the door waiting... and Reno was fidgeting beside him, playing with a cigarette that he hadn't lit yet. They both looked like they were about to leave and Rufus sat back on his backside to stare at them, confusion his most prevalent emotion... although a few others were starting to rise.

"Okay... well, we should go and all," Reno mumbled, finally looking over and giving the blond a grin. "And you should get dressed."

"But... neither of you... you know," Rufus asked, waving a hand around vaguely. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah, kid," Reno quickly replied, tilting his head to one side, smile widening. "You were... just right."

Rufus' frown only deepened.

"If I was _just right_ , why did you both stop without either of you enjoying yourselves? Wasn't this supposed to be a payment, after all?" Rufus asked bluntly. He didn't usually like to be so crass, but he wanted a clearer explanation as he was beginning to feel like he had done something very wrong, even if Reno denied it... or maybe it was just they didn't find him all that attractive.

Reno began to laugh, and Rufus looked to Rude as he tried to ignore how much that hurt.

"You don't owe me anything, Sir," the big Turk replied, giving a little nod in goodbye before he opened the door to leave. Rufus didn't know what to say to that... although he did raise an eyebrow when Rude slapped the side of Reno's head lightly on the way out the door. It did stop the redhead laughing... although the awkward silence after was a little worse somehow.

"Okay, look. I was going to make you pay like that, cause you were just so up for it and all," Reno began eventually, still fidgeting with his unlit cigarette. "And I did want to, don't get me wrong. You're a hot little piece of ass, after all."

Rufus would have been offended if he wasn't so relieved that it wasn't because he was unattractive to Reno... and he didn't want to think about why that was so important right now.

Reno sighed again, and Rufus began to realize that this was hard for Reno to say... and it kind of made him a little hard again to realize that. He quickly pulled one of the pillows beside him into his lap to hide that fact, but luckily, Reno wasn't looking at him anymore.

"What you already gave us was enough to call us even, alright?" Reno finally managed, running a hand through his hand as he turned to go. "Value yourself more, for fucks sake. Don't be so eager to give your ass up every time somebody makes you hard. Pick someone... someone who'll... who deserves it, kay?" he finished, pausing in the doorway with his back to the blond.

"Alright," Rufus replied, a little stunned. He opened his mouth to say more, but Reno didn't wait, walking out and pulling the door closed behind him. "But you're my Turks. If you don't deserve it, who does?" he asked the empty room.

***.***


	3. Chapter 3

Rufus stared at his breakfast, poking the food disinterestedly as his father talked into his phone far too loudly. The urge to roll his eyes and mumble some kind of sarcastic comment was strong, but Tseng’s presence kept it in check, the Turks gaze a heavy weight on Rufus’ young shoulders.

Rufus could swear Tseng knew everything he’d been up to while they were away, just from the cold stare being directed at him… but would Reno really tell Tseng? Sighing, Rufus put down his fork and crossed his arms. He realised it wasn’t like Reno had any reason not to tell Tseng. Rufus meant nothing to the redhead anyway. What was it the redhead had called him? Oh yes, a hot piece of ass… seriously, Rufus could punch himself for thinking that was sexy at the time.

“Do you feel unwell, Rufus?” Tseng’s voice purred into a gap in the President’s constant babbling.

Rufus looked up, wide eyed and a little surprised at the sudden interest in his health. Tseng had never seemed concerned before. Then their eyes met, and Tseng winked.

Rufus almost swallowed his tongue, and his face went purple with embarrassment in an instant. Why was he winking? Tseng never winked, not at anybody and certainly never at Rufus.

“I’m f-fine,” Rufus managed to stutter out, hands curling into fists as his crossed arms held himself tighter. Rufus clenched his teeth, angry… so very angry at himself as his body reacted instantly to something so trivial.

“You don’t look well,” Tseng commented, walking over slowly.

Rufus stiffened as he approached, terrified that Tseng would somehow know he was hard already under the table, even if it was foolish to even think he’d notice… or care. It was so embarrassing, just how easily the Head Turk affected him, how much he wanted the Turk to want him, in any kind of way.

Rufus refused to look up, stared at his plate of uneaten food and prayed to the goddess that Tseng would just go away. His prayers though, as usual, went unanswered.

Tseng stopped beside him, crouching down and looking at Rufus intently. The young blond could see him out of the corner of his eye, but refused to turn and meet that intense gaze. Then the Turk reached up and put a hand on Rufus’ forehead, and Rufus froze completely in shock.

“You’re hot. I think you may need to take the day off school,” Tseng commented, his hand gentle as it pressed against Rufus’ forehead. When it moved down to the blond’s cheek, Rufus had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering. “A fever should never be ignored, or it could turn into something more serious.”

“What was that, Tseng?” the President blurted out, his voice so caustic that it shocked the withheld breath out of Rufus, making him gasp as he sucked in more. He hadn’t even realised that he’d been holding his breath.

“I think Rufus has a fever. He seems to have lost his appetite too. I would suggest he stays home today and is medicated, to make sure it doesn’t develop into something worse,” Tseng responded, removing his hand and standing up to turn and face the President.

“Hm… well, if you think that’s best. Maybe one of the maids can stay and give him an eye,” the President mused. 

He didn’t even bother to look at Rufus, who was now glaring at his father from under his bangs and thinking far too many nasty things to keep his expression clear. Rufus knew quite well his father wouldn’t notice if he dropped dead at the damn dinner table… and apparently would let the professional assassin in the room be the judge of Rufus’ well being rather than even glancing over himself. 

_Typical…_

“I could stay and watch over him, Sir. Reno and Rude were going to accompany you today anyway,” Tseng replied, looking back to Rufus as he addressed the President.

“Good, then it’s settled,” the President stated, standing up and striding over to the door. “I’ll leave him in your hands.”

Rufus watched as his father put on his coat and opened the door, getting a glimpse of Reno and Rude waiting outside before the door shut behind them. The fact his father hadn’t even bothered to address him directly once through the whole conversation hurt… but it was an old pain, familiar and far too easy to push to the back of his mind.

“I’ll get you some medicine,” Tseng stated, standing up and walking off into the kitchen. 

Rufus stared after him, expression confused. Of all people, surely Tseng knew he wasn’t sick at all… so what the hell was all this about? When the Turk came back, medicine in one hand and a glass of juice in the other, Rufus’ frown just deepened.

“I don’t need that,” Rufus insisted, avoiding Tseng’s eyes and staring at the medicine instead. It wasn’t one he recognised, clear and colourless in the small medicine glass Tseng was holding. “I’m not sick, so why continue this farce now that he’s gone? What do you want, Tseng?”

“Farce? Rufus, you are hot to the touch, and have no appetite. I am simply concerned over your health,” Tseng replied, expression as flat as his tone of voice. “Is your aversion to talking medicine still so strong that you’d rather let your health decline further? I thought you more mature than that by this stage. I did bring you juice too, to wash it down with.” He held out the medicine, one of those elegant eyebrows rising in question.

Rufus thought about arguing… but he knew from past experiences that Tseng had no patience for his own abhorrence of medicine. Being held down and force feed the foul stuff was not on Rufus’ list of to dos for the day, and it wasn’t like he could explain just why his face was still so red and hot.

Still, that wink before… if Tseng really thought he was sick, then what the fuck was that about?

Sighing in annoyance, Rufus took the medicine glass, frowning at it as he brought it close enough to sniff. It didn’t smell like anything really, and he frowned at it. Usually medicines had that sickly sweet smell, too much artificial flavour trying to outdo the medicine’s natural caustic taste.

“It’s an adult version of your old medicine,” Tseng suddenly commented, having noticed Rufus’ interest, it would seem. “Or would you rather go back to the sugary one for children?”

Rufus risked a glare in the Turk’s direction for that one, only to be disappointed when he looked over to find Tseng checking his phone, having already put the juice down on the table before the blond. Rufus exhaled and looked back to the medicine, figuring that even if he wasn’t sick, a day off school was always a good thing… and surely whatever this stuff was, it wouldn’t do him any harm if he wasn’t really ill. He was rather hoping it might give him a little high, if anything, although knowing his luck it’d just make him sleepy. Still… it wasn’t like he had any other option but to drink it at this point.

Making an expression of repulsion, Rufus put his lips to the medicine glass and drank the contents. There was, strangely, no taste at all, and he frowned at the empty vial as he tried to work out why they hadn’t just given him this kind all along. No taste to complain about, and he wouldn’t even need the juice, it would seem.

“Good boy,” Tseng murmured, taking the medicine glass from him and giving him a pat on the head.

Rufus turned his frown on the Turk, but still the older man wasn’t looking at him. Tseng had put his phone away, but was now busying himself taking the medicine glass out to the kitchen, without even a glance at Rufus. As he disappeared around the corner into the kitchen, the maids came out and removed all the remnants of breakfast, one tittering a little over Rufus’ barely touched meal. He didn’t even bother to sneer at her, too busy staring off into space and trying to work out just why Tseng was suddenly so concerned over his health.

It was such an anomaly, and Rufus hated anomalies. Things always fit into a routine, a certain order that life around him always flowed in, and Rufus’ health was never included in Tseng’s concerns. Hell, the only time Tseng had ever been involved in anything to do with Rufus’ health was when Rufus fought off the maids trying to give him medicine and Tseng had force feed him it a few times. 

Okay, so maybe after the first time, Rufus had just done it to feel the Head Turk’s hands on him, so firm and unyielding. To be held down by Tseng, even if it was just to choke down medicine, it had been a thrill, and the few times he’d pushed enough to warrant it had given him hours of fantasy fodder for later.

Rufus grinned, feeling a little like giggling at his own deviousness as the last of the hired help disappeared into the kitchen, leaving him alone again. The only thing remaining on the table was that glass of juice, and Rufus stared at it, noticing the little bits of fruit pulp floating in its orangey midst. It was strangely fascinating… and he leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head on his folded hands so he could study the slow dance of the pulp up close.

The sudden feel of a hand carding through his hair made Rufus sigh, and he leant into the touch, eyes still on the juice. It was so gentle… so comforting… so very Reeve-like.

“Reave, I like it when you do that,” Rufus mumbled, eyes half closed as his body relaxed completely.

The fingers in his hair suddenly gripped tight, pulling his head back so quickly that Rufus’ mind spun, his hands flailing out but finding nothing to grip. When his mind found focus again, he was eye to eye with Tseng, who looked angry… and upside-down… and Rufus could only whimper as his neck protested to being bent over the back of his chair in such a way.

“Your boyfriend is not here, Shinra,” Tseng hissed, and Rufus could only stare because Tseng looked so terrifyingly mad… and sexy. Well, sexy was always there, but this anger bit was a little worrisome.

“He’s not my boyfriend, Turk!” Rufus insisted, and although he was going for indignant annoyance, his voice somehow came out like a whiny twelve year old. It would have been embarrassing if he’d had enough cognitive function going on to notice. “I just thought it was him because he’s the only one who’s ever gentle with me, so… so just piss off if you’re going to be an ass about it!”

Tseng stared… then his expression became confused… and Rufus couldn’t stop staring if his life depended on it, because he’d never seen so much emotion of Tseng ever before. It was so fascinating, far more so then the juice had been, and Rufus didn’t want it to stop.

“Touch me again,” he blurted out, even if the hand in his hair was still holding too tight, stinging and keeping him in place bent over the back of his chair. “You don’t have to be gentle like him. It’s better if you’re not. I never imagined you as gentle but I still always wanted you.”

Tseng’s expression shifted again, the confusion twisting into surprise and Rufus grinned because it wasn’t every day you got one over on a Turk.

“What, you didn’t know that I wanted you to fuck me? Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t notice me wanking while you lecture me over the phone. It’s the only reason I bother to misbehave in the first place,” Rufus rambled, smirking at the older man. “It’s all your fault I’m such a naughty boy, Tseng.”

Suddenly Tseng let go of Rufus’ hair, stepping back as if touching him hurt. Rufus frowned at the reaction, pulling his head upright only to almost fall off the chair, the world spinning uncontrollably as he tried to refocus on the world, right side up. By the time he managed to right his vision, Tseng was nowhere to be found.

“Tseng?” he called out, hand gripping the table to hold him in place on the chair. Only silence answered him, and Rufus swore, a little worried now. His head was so thick, vision going in and out of focus… and maybe he was sick after all. “Fuck, now you leave me alone, when I really need help?” he shouted to the empty room in frustration.

After a few minutes, his vision straightened some, and Rufus decided he should lie down in bed after all, as it seemed he was sicker then he first realised. Standing up was an effort, but he managed it, even if he was still clinging to his chair as he did so.

He got in a good three of four steps towards the hallway before his legs gave way… and then he just figured that the carpet was as good a place as any to rest. It’s soft and clean, and as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the roof, his last thought before he passed out was that he hoped anyone but his father found him there first.

***.***

_“… it’s not fucking nothin'. What the fuck was he thinking? He’s just a fucking kid and he goes and doses him up to what, question him? Then he don’t even do that, but freaks out cause the kid blurts out shit he don’t want to hear? I tell ya, he’s off the rails this time, dude. We don’t step in, it’s all gonna blow up in our faces.”_

Rufus heard the words but didn’t register their meaning. He was trying to fight his way back through a fog that was far too thick, and he was so tired and his body felt so heavy that he couldn’t make anything move. He recognised the speaker though, his mind holding onto the picture of the redheaded Turk and clinging to it like a lifeline.

“…no….”

“Rufus?”

“Re… no,” Rufus managed the second time, but his eyes wouldn’t open, no matter how hard he tried to make them. 

He did, however, feel a clumsy grip on his hand, and he figured it could only be the redhead’s.

“Hey kid, it’s okay. Ya just sick, okay, but ya gonna be fine. We got ya, okay?” Reno said, and even though his voice sounded off somehow, Rufus smiled because it was so very nice to hear how worried he sounded. 

“Reno,” Rufus repeated, managing to finally say it properly as his fingers finally obeyed his mind and gripped back around the thin hand holding his own. Rufus wanted to say more, but he was so very tired that he couldn’t manage anything else. He decided that maybe he needed to just rest a little more.

“Yeah, it’s me. You hang in there kid.”

Rufus smiled and then just let go again.

***.***

The next time he woke up, he was alone. Rufus felt like he had a hangover, and it took a while for him to do much more then open his eyes and squint at the light creeping in past his blinds. There wasn't much light, logically speaking, but it felt like too much to his oversensitive eyes.

“Fuck… what the fuck?” he muttered to the empty room, rubbing a hand clumsily over his eyes as he tried to remember just what the hell was going on. There was too many muddled memories in his head and he wasn't sure just what are the remnants of dreams and what are real.

He was still wrestling with all the pieces in his mind when his bladder decided to wake up and start bothering him.

With an annoyed grunt he pulled himself upright on the side of his bed and squinted around the room. Nothing was out of place… well, in his room at least, although inside himself everything felt off… like somebody had taken his insides and rearranged them while he was unconscious. It was an odd feeling, to say the least.

He hadn't managed to talk himself into standing up when his bedroom door suddenly opened and Reno walked in.

“You’re up!” the redhead exclaimed, smile too wide and far too bright when Rufus was feeling so crappy.

“Half way,” Rufus mumbled, looking away from the too bright expression. “I need to piss but my legs are all… well, jelly.”

Reno strode over and picked him up, like he weighed nothing… but Rufus was too damn tired to complain in the moment. He needed to pee and it looked like Reno was going to help with that, at least.

“Don’t want ya falling over or nothing,” Reno explained as he held Rufus in his arms and walked him down the hall and into the bathroom. “You been sick, but you’re getting’ better yeah? So I’m here to help today, okay?”

“Sure,” Rufus replied as he was put down, Reno hovering next to him as he found his balance on unsteady feet. The bathroom floor was cold, and somehow helped to ground him as his feet adjusted to the cold. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Reno insisted, giving him a lopsided smile as Rufus tried to work out if he should tell him to leave or not before he attempted to pee. He really didn’t want the audience… but he felt so unwell that it was a little scary to be alone. “I… I think I can manage,” he finally mumbled, embarrassment winning over fear.

“Okay… well, I’ll wait just outside, so if ya need me, holler,” Reno replied easily before exiting the room. As the door closed, Rufus almost collapsed… but managed to pull his pants down first before half falling onto the toilet seat. Once down though, he felt nothing but relief as the room stilled and his equilibrium returned.

“What the fuck is, or was, wrong with me?” he whispered to the empty room, frowning. It would seem he had been sick after all. He does have a vague memory of Tseng insisting he was before his father went to work. Looking down to his wrist watch, Rufus’ eyes widened as he presses the button for the date to display.

He’d lost two whole days. No matter how hard he tried, he can’t remember what happened after his father left for work that morning. He only hoped there was nothing he said or did that will come back to bite him in the ass later.

***.***


End file.
